Some Disturbance in Weather
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: I saw Tooth walked to me, grinning giddily. I smiled back, decided not to take a look or overthink about the reason of the sudden melting frost on the windows. Jack's POV


**Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and many other people involved in the making.

**Characters:** Jack Frost, Tooth Fairy, mention of Bunny, North, Yetis, Baby Tooth, and an OC Forest Elf.

**Pairing:** Jack/Tooth

From Jack's POV

_Maybe it's because she's very colorful._

_Unlike me who was white, pasty, looks so boring and icy and cold, she was bright. She's tropical, she's merry, she's shining, splendor…_

_She's summer._

_She's green, she's blue, she's gold and yellow. She's red, pink and orange under some certain light, purple, indigo and grey on another ray. She's dark and shaded and low in luminosity in one time but in other time, she's pastel, soft and light colored. I don't know how she did that. Probably something exceptional with her feathers._

_When she's flying, I can only see the flash of colors, here and there, was beside me just now but on the next second she's on the other corner, commanding her little fairies about the new fallen teeth, then will back to me just in short time, grinning apologetically for the busy days. _

_Maybe it's her violet eyes._

_Blinking excitedly over new first teeth, eyeing them with love and affection like ones of mothers to her newborn babies. For her, they're more precious than any golden covering all the roofs and walls of her floating palace. Oh, that's another 'maybe' points. Her super excitement over the teeth of the children. That's quite cute._

_More than that, the eyes. Her eyes, yes, violet in colors, adding even vibrancy for her whole appearance, were always sparkling, never with the negative or any harmful sight on them. She's always as pure as the children she's guarding. She's sweet, she's caring, she's a motherly figure, also a sister, a friend, an ear for stories and problems, tap on shoulders for sharing spirit and cheering up, and hugs for celebrating and sorry. She's always warm, like the sunshine. Her hugs were the warmest. I always afraid the staff will lose its power and melted away by her beaming smiles and grins._

Oh, no.

It's not right.

Here's on the Mythical Merry Meet Up, North's meeting for mythical creatures all around the world to talk about every nonsense exist (Never pay much attention, too busy laughing everyone's weird appearances), and I dumbfounded staring at Tooth that was sitting a meter in front of me.

And I was writing weird stuffs on the scrolls that clearly will be frozen and thrown away on five hundred meters height from the land so it'll be shattered to the smallest small littlest pieces as soon as I can get away from this freaking boring meeting.

It's just embarrassing enough that she caught me staring at her last time when we were having dinner on Bunny's stone dining table, and luckily she's that innocent to think that I eyeing her hard-boiled egg instead of herself (Bunny make a very smug look because he thought his egg was that delicious that I want more. NO), but I don't want to caught in more staring because she will think that I have a crush on her.

Because of course, it's not like I like her. I just think she's a bit adorable and pretty –scratch that, sorry, I just think she's interesting because we're so different in colors, yeah.

As if it's not already so troublesome that I can only make an ice or frozen patterns that can hold for only some several seconds because of this… this warmness I felt inside every time I saw her. It's a really shame, since I'm a Jack Frost.

I can't imagine if I'm really fell in love.

No, wait, who's that? Who's that… creature with pointed ears, mossy panties and long blond hair (Who he thinks he is? Legolas?)? Hah, look at him, clearly flirting around with Tooth. Where's your respect, young man? The three eyes guy is speaking, whoever he is!

So I froze his head. It's merely for fun. And for his disrespect.

Tooth was trying so hard not to laugh when he's screaming in panic as he felt ice upon his silky, smooth, light-colored hair. Well, it's not my place to mock someone about having a light-colored hair, but at least I don't grow it long and make me look even more like a girl by putting flowers crown on them.

I snickered, and a lot of people around me also, while North commanding one of his Yetis to warm 'Mr. Forest Elf' with hot chocolate and thick fluffy blanket.

Spring guys. Can't hold even a littlest hint of cold.

Bunny stared at me with one of the eyebrows up, certainly sure I'm the one behind it. It's not fair. There's Yuki-Onna, Father Frost and tons of ice and snow controller in this room, but he put his suspect on me so fast.

Ah, yes, in the name of the Man on the Moon, North declared it's a break and we can get some cookies on the next room. I stretched, got my staff with me, but decided to wait till the door will be less crowded.

I saw Tooth walked to me, grinning giddily. I smiled back, decided not to take a look or overthink about the reason of the sudden melting icy layers on the windows.

She's grinning to me, shrugging both her elbows, "Thanks, Jack!"

I laughed, "What for, Tooth?"

"Saved me a bit back then," Tooth laughed, "Don't know if you did that for fun or any other reason, but I actually was bored a lot by his continuous talk about the daises on his head,"

"Happy to hear that." I smiled, "My tricks never help people too often."

She smiled. I smiled back. This felt good, all right. All natural, no over throbbing on chest or anything.

No, the sudden melting ice on roof that falling apart and making very disturbing noises had nothing to do with this.

"You wrote something from the meeting? Wow, never thought you pay attention, Jack."

Before I could realize the voice was Tooth's and what she was talking about was my scroll, she already took it and reading on the every words with wrinkled eyebrows. I made a silent yelp as I reached, try to get the scroll back, but Tooth was flying away in time, moving away here and there from me who helplessly try to grab back the scroll. She kept reading and her violet eyes got wider and wider as she finished.

"Wow," She exclaimed. Her cheeks were burnt pink, and she smiled, "I never know you can write something so pretty about someone like this,"

Maybe all over the world, they have sudden confusion about the melting ice on the top of Himalayas or whatever, cause I never felt so hot before. And red. I looked like North after ten shots of his Christmas liquors.

"Baby Tooth will be so happy if she knew you write a poem about her!"

"What?" I frowned. This is not right. "No Tooth, that's about someone bigger than her,"

"Oh!" Tooth looked surprised and confused, "Oh, I thought… Then it's about someone else!"

"Yes." I smiled, "Obviously."

"Can I guess again?" Tooth giddily asked, then she fly again here and there excitedly while sprouting names and guesses, some I never even know who or what. After saying 'no', 'nope', 'never, 'no way', 'ew, Tooth, gross' (This one to Bunny) and 'Tooth, he/she can't fly/not colorful/have no obsession over teeth' for more than, I think, almost fifty times, I sighed, and laughed, "Tooth, that's obviously about you."

She stopped flying, looked at me with very stunned face.

"M-me?"

"Yeah," I silently answered, "Doesn't mean I have crush on you or anything." I quickly added.

"Oh, no, of course not." Tooth looked so happy, "But this is so pretty. Thank you, Jack. Can I keep it?"

"Well…" I was actually very… delighted seeing how happy she looked about my writing, "Of… course."

God, I have to learn how to handle my feelings. It's just weird that suddenly now snow was falling softly outside.

"Yay!" She cheered, hugging the scroll securely over her chest, just like she usually do with the first teeth, "I'm really going to keep it, framed it maybe or put it under my pillow. Thank you very much, Jack."

"Your very welcome, Tooth," I smiled.

Tooth took another look on the scroll, saying while shaking her head, "You're not pasty or boring, Jack, your skin is beautiful!"

I laughed, and now snowflakes were raining down with the snows.

"And really, being colorful is not always this good…"

"Toothiana!"

We were cut off by that supposed-to-be-still-frozen-head-forest-elf, his hair was now covered by the rolled towel (Maybe Yeti try to make it melt faster by using hair dryer or something. That, or my power of freezing things was really rusty recently). He smiled, "I haven't told you about my white roses!"

"Oh, Narcissus." Tooth looked at me, smiling apologetically before walked to that girly elf, "I can't wait."

I didn't know what's happening with my brain.

"_Narcissus, I'm sorry, but I want my Tooth with me right now."_

Maybe it's actually had stopped working since I was drown on the icy water, because I never remember that I command my mouth to say something like I just said.

The forest elf had a similar shocked look as the one on Toothiana's pretty face.

No, I didn't regret to say that. She's indeed pretty. And she didn't deserved to be bored by some girly elf's talk.

Who cares about the sudden storm happening around North's palace.

"Your Tooth?" Narcissus blinking his eyes, then nervously laughing while stepping out slowly from the room, "Ow, sorry! I'm really sorry, Jack, I never mean to snatch her away from you or anything! Really!" He added before he closed the door, "Have fun without me!"

There's a brief silent of pause before Tooth laughed, "Saved me twice, Jack. Thanks!"

I looked at her. Toothiana… Who knows who else will come crawling upon her, trying to flirting with her and she just fell to them like that because she's this slow?

"We should try to going out." I said to her, eyes on the twin violet pools.

"Oh, okay." Tooth smiled, swung her little fist while making an adventurous expression, "You want to grab some fresh air? Maybe a little flying?"

"No, no, Tooth." I shook my head, "Going out as in dating. As in, becoming a lover."

Tooth was silent for a while.

A really, while.

Almost for ten seconds.

And after that, more color was added to her. It's vibrant red, her skin was becoming the vivid color in one instant second.

"No way." She gaped.

"Well there're many ways, if you want to…" I coughed, realizing a faint flush was definitely spurting on the corner of my cheek right now, "Just… if you really want to."

Her confusion slowly faded away to a widest, brightest grin, with her puffy cheeks still blushed sweetly. The violet eyes twinkled, the eyelashes fluttered. The next thing I know, I'm in the warmest embrace I ever felt. And like what I wrote, I… melted into it, so much.

I hugged her back, feeling her soft feathers between my icy fingers, and her colors were reflected to my pale skin. Then I released her, slowly, she's smiling and mumbled, "Jack…" and I pecked on her cheek.

One little act of putting your lips on some surface never felt that good. She laughed silently, "Wow, have to get used for the freezing."

"You'd better be." I grinned, "Probably will do it often from right on."

I can hear someone screamed from the next room, "All the snows are disappearing! What happens?!"


End file.
